


Here We Go Again

by LazuritesLookalike



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, don't mind this it's a drabble i wrote on a groggy brain and didn't edit, side mentions of Spring Man and Max Brass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuritesLookalike/pseuds/LazuritesLookalike
Summary: Biff is trapped in an unending loop. (drabble, Amino crosspost)





	Here We Go Again

Alright, everything was working (of course it was), the fans were excited (of course they were), and the challenger was raring to go. Of course they were.

Well, here we go again.

In the beginning, he was confused. Spring Man had won the Grand Prix, everyone saw it- why did the event happen all over again so soon? Why did the new champ appear in the middle of it? And why the hell was Max Brass still the reigning champion?

Of course, voicing his concerns got him nothing but a bunch of confused murmurs from a crowd that didn't remember the same things as he did.

He'd gotten used to it now. There was something about this Grand Prix- every time it ended, he would only get a short grace period- no telling how long it would be, but most of the time a few seconds at most- before everything just... reset. The same Grand Prix, the same reigning champion, yet a new challenger- over and over, with him being apparently the only one who remembered the past iterations.

Seeing Hedlok possess Max Brass terrified him at first. Seeing Dr. Coyle knock him full force into a building with a single punch, more so. But now? Now, it's just part of the script. Still, every time, he feels compelled to feign surprise at an event he was entirely expecting.

The ARMS tournaments used to be exciting events; his job felt like the best in the world.

Now, it's an unending chore, and for the first time in his life, his job felt like an actual job.

...

Everything is working. Of course it is.

The fans are excited. Of course they are.

The challenger is raring to go.

Of _course_ they are.

Well, here we go again.


End file.
